


Spatial Awareness

by sIRoDDbALL



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slightly Introspective, slight HinaAya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL
Summary: Hina opened her eyes, and there was nothing but stars around her.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Maruyama Aya & Shirasagi Chisato & Wakamiya Eve & Yamato Maya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Spatial Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write more Hina but I was a little worried in how I'll portray her. This is kinda like my attempt at doing so, without trying to rant too much XD

When Hina opened her eyes, all that stood before her glittered and shone against the dark reaches of space, almost a perfect impression of those boppin’ live concerts. Hundreds upon thousands of fans with pastel colored glow sticks and Kingblades were nowhere to be seen in the scene of black and white. 

She realized they were all stars, some star pieces small enough to hold in her hands and some in the far, far distance that were actually colorful. They were the size of small planets that could probably have aliens, just like the blue one she stood on now. Hers was not as boppin’ though because it was only big enough to sit on, like a chair. So it wasn’t really a planet.

She looked at what she wore and wondered if the white dress, red cape and crown she wore was really appropriate for interstellar habitation. It looked pretty cool, probably. She didn’t have a mirror. As with all useless clothing articles, the genius knew that it would start being a nuisance later or just fall off. For now, she liked wearing it. 

Well, she supposed it didn’t matter much in comparison to the sights around her. The smaller star pieces around her own floated by, and she plucked the ones with boppin’ shapes out of their orbit. Off to her right was a much larger and blindly bright yellow star surrounded by millions of the star pieces, like a bunch of magnets. Not the super strong ones that stick together and are impossible to pry off each other, though that would look pretty cool too. 

How she would get a star that big?

She blinked and a bridge of light appeared, connecting the two celestial objects. The blue star she sat on got just a little it bigger. Her eyes sparkled as she poked the light bridge; not really real but real enough to walk on was the result of her little experiment. No scientific theories or reports needed. 

She wanted to get some kind of map, wondering if there was anything else out there. From the endless nothing around her, a piece of paper materialized in her hands. Weird. It had the location of all the large stars in the galaxy, her star and the one beside her being further from most. Even weirder. Still, the yellow had several light bridges connecting it to other ones regardless of the distance. Less weird, more interesting than anything else really.

Her sister had to be on one of them. And then they could make a bridge to each other too! Both bored of the constant scenery and now a goal in mind, Hina couldn’t stay there any longer. There was no time to waste! If time was really a concept in this little universe that is. She pondered over her form of travel. There was no way she could swim through light years of distance, entertaining as it sounded. 

Just before she actually did take off on her own, observant Hina saw a small light get absorbed into her blue star. Impulsively, she started collecting every single one around her, cramming them into her little world. When all was dark and dull around her, the star she sat on glowed like a beacon and grew in size, though still not as big and bright as the super-saturated yellow one she was connected to.

Hina hopped on, clutching the top point tightly. Willed by her own spirit, the star took off straight ahead at blinding speeds. The connected bridge maintained form against the high velocity, no matter how much she curved, drifted and dived. All around her, the dark and light formed a tunnel leading to nowhere. It was then that Hina realized she had no idea where she was even going, but it wasn’t a big deal; she’d find _something_ eventually.

That eventually was when her ship’s light was fading. And that something was a cluster of planets; purple, pink, red, white, and most notably, blue. Not just any kind of blue. A near perfect shade of her star’s color, which was just a hint more boppin’. She took off towards it at mach speed, only to abruptly jerk to a stop as the group of stars came into full view. Light bridges between all five stars, only a little larger than her own. All of them individually were burning with a bright glow that made her heart squeeze. How the heck do you make a bridge of light? How did it even work?

A few minutes of hovering in place and Hina felt her ship falter, almost falling. With whatever power it had left, she veered it towards a nearby area where she spotted another cluster of big pastel starships like her own. Their shines were just as boppin’ but there was a little more shooby-ness to it than the zappin’ feeling with her sister’s group. Maybe they could help her out?

It wasn’t really accurate to call them starships, now that she had a closer look. The pink one was large, larger than life itself. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration. More like that yellow star from earlier. Hina could stack like, four or five of her stars on top of each other and it would barely reach the same diameter. The other stars were more varied in size. A purple one was moderately sized, only a little smaller than the pink. There was another yellow star (paler than the first though) and green one. They were significantly smaller than the other two in comparison, though if she looked hard enough, she could see both growing very slowly.

This boppin’ place... she absolutely had to check it out!

Using whatever fuel it had left, Hina zoomed on over, a little uncertain about how to land. Once she adjusted her star above the pink one, she leaped off. When her feet planted firmly onto the pink surface, there was no pain from the impact acting on her body and the crown atop her head remained. The ground lit up where she stood and there were four girls a little ways away from her. They didn’t notice Hina just yet. They all were facing towards each other.

She wanted to see what was happening. One step, and cymbals could be heard. Another step, and the rhythm section worked in near-perfect sync, not yet perfect but by far the most zappin’ sound that her heart could bounce to. Another step. There was the melodious harmony of a keyboard in the mix. Another, and the sound of music grew louder and the view of twinkling stars framing everything made the darkest reaches of space glimmer and pop. A crescendo of a cadence, she recognized, and another song started up. 

Another step and the singing of the pink girl was clearly heard, her voice echoing off into the furthest distances of Hina’s mind. One more hesitant step and the pink leader turned to face her directly. She covered the remaining distance by running, now a part of the circle that had formed. The boppin’ feeling was overriding her senses entirely while she strummed to a guitar that appeared in her hands out of nowhere. Light poured into her eyes every which way, yet she could see the other four girls with clarity. 

One had a keytar in her hands. She wore a look of seriousness, something of peace and determination Hina would see in the musty portraits and pictures in history textbooks. It was far cooler when the person was holding an instrument, Hina decided. The drummer was the most skilled, moving around with ease with refined hands of a person who practiced a lot. Hina only knew that because they looked like her sister’s. The bassist was small and seemed a little hesitant in playing some chords. At the same time, however, the sense of gratitude was almost overwhelming, greater than any amount of light-years Hina had traveled could measure. 

The vocalist was the one who shone the brightest, though Hina suspected it couldn't have been achieved on her own. She couldn’t hear the lyrics at all. The genius found no problem in such a thing; she could still sing like no one else. A song that sounded so frail it could break into a cry, and so strong that… well, it was strong. Hina had no more words to describe anything.

After playing for forever in a split second, Hina noticed how big her blue star had grown. Now it was attracting tiny star pieces like butterflies to whatever butterflies were attracted to; she couldn’t think of it right now. It wasn’t like the pink star she stood on now, but it was definitely larger. The light bridges she so desperately wanted with her sister had appeared. The lone light she had was now accompanied by four others. 

At that instance, Hina took a giant leap, pouring all the energy she got into the bounding step. She didn’t think to look back. When she situated herself on her ship, it took off in the exact direction of her sister’s star. The trip took only a moment.

There the other guitarist stood, gazing at her with unreadable eyes. Hina stood shakily, preparing to play. A guitar note was played, though not from her own hands. It was her sister. She quickly began to play along, but their bridge still did not take form. Hina played more furiously, but there was nothing more than a hardly-noticeable blip in the expansive world.

The two sisters locked eyes. She seemed frustrated, but not disappointed. The exchange with the brief gaze alone sent Hina’s heart on fire, and Hina blasted off to where she belonged. At some point, her crown and red cape had fallen off. Hina didn’t pay it much mind. They were getting in the way.

The pastel colored stars came into her field of vision and she reached out.

When Hina opened her eyes, she was in her room.

Her arm was outstretched, so she pulled it back. A quick look at her phone told her it early; about 2:54am early. Carefully, Hina sat up, observing the cramped area. 

Maya, old gym uniform and everything, somehow got her body draped across the bottom of her bed. She was lucky that Hina didn’t kick her in the middle of the night. Meanwhile, Chisato was an honest-to-goodness cocoon in her sleeping bag just by Maya. She might grow wings and fly around when she wakes up. Eve ended up sleeping closer to the door, still wearing that strange samurai sleepwear. She fell asleep sitting seiza-style from what she remembered, so Hina wondered who she was bowing to now, and if that position was even comfortable enough to fall asleep through. She would have to try that out sometime. Aya nearly made her gut burst on sight. Hina creeped over to the window, trying to capture the best angle for a picture. Sure enough, the Aya on her phone was basically a dead frog just about to be dissected.

Hina was glad that no one woke up from the flash. Her curtains moved back slightly, and she became curious about how it looked outside. It was still very dark out, and the light pollution kept any stars from poking their little heads out, which was a bit of a shame.

Maybe if she became a real astronaut, she could figure out how to make stars visible across the planet, no matter what kind of fake lights got in the way. But idols were a lot more fun than she thought, especially with Pastel Palettes, so could she juggle both jobs? Or, even better, combine careers!

The image of an idol wearing those marshmallow astronaut suits suddenly popped into her head and Hina allowed herself to laugh a little. Beside her, Aya twitched upon the sound. The genius girl crouched down to her fluffy pink pastel leader.

“Aya-chan?” She whispered. No response. “Thanks for giving us tons of boppin’ dreams. We wanna see tons of stuff, so can you keep giving us more dreams?” Aya didn’t move. Her face scrunched up as Hina poked her cheek. 

“Juuust kidding…”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sIRoDDbALLS) to be annoyed by me


End file.
